The Chipmunks Go to the Movies
This shows ideas of other movies and/or stories that Alvin and the Chipmunks (and their sweethearts, the Chipettes) could spoof. List of Spoofs Stories/movies already spoofed *Snow Wrong (Snow White and the Seven Drawfs) ** Alvin as Prince Charming ** Brittany as Snow White ** Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor as Drawfs *Cinderella? Cinderella? (Cinderella) ** Brittany Miller as Cinderella ** Jeanette and Eleanor Miller as the Wicked Stepsisters ** Miss Beatrice Miller as the Wicked Stepmother ** Theodore Seville as the Palace Messenger and Theodore, Fairy Godmunk Assitant ** Simon Seville as Simon Seville, Fairy Godmunk ** Alvin Seville as Prince Alvin ** David "Dave" Seville as The King * Chipmunk Vice (Miami Vice) ** Alvin Seville as Detective Seville, Chipmunk Vice ** Theodore Seville as Tub ** Simon Seville as the Lieutenant ** David "Dave" Seville as Bartender at the Lavender Orchid *Dreamlighting (Moonlighting) ** Alvin Seville as David Alvinson ** Simon Seville as Simon le Simon ** Theodore Seville as The Nose ** Brittany Miller as Bratty Hayes ** Jeanette Miller as Ms. Dapest ** Eleanor Miller as Ms. Snoop *Elementary, My Dear Simon ** Simon Seville as Sherlock Holmes ** Theodore Seville as Dr. Watson ** David "Dave" Seville as Inspector Seville ** Alvin Seville as Professor Moriarty *Treasure Island ** Alvin Seville as Jim Hawkins ** Brittany Miller as Mrs. Hawkins ** David "Dave" Seville as Long John Silver ** Simon Seville as Dr. David Livesey ** Theodore Seville as Squire John Trelawney *Alvie's Angels (Charlie's Angels) ** Alvin Seville as Alvie Seville ** Simon Seville as Dr. Simon ** Theodore Seville as Ted Bombley ** Brittany as herself ** Jeanette as herself ** Eleanor as herself *Alvin in Neverland (Peter Pan) ** Alvin Seville as Peter Pan ** Brittany Miller as Wendy Darling ** Simon Seville as John Darling ** David "Dave" Seville as Captain Hook ** Theodore Seville as Mr. Smee ** Jeanette Miller as Tinkerbell ** Eleanor Miller as Princess Tiger Lily *Back to Our Future (Back to the Future trilogy) ** Alvin Seville as himself and his 50s self ** Simon Seville as himself and his 50s self ** Theodore Seville as himself and his 50s self ** David "Dave" Seville as himself and his 50s self ** Clyde Crashcup as himself *Bigger (Big) ** Alvin Seville as Alvin Smith ** Simon Seville as himself ** Theodore Seville as himself ** Brittany Miller as Barbie, leader of the Babes ** Jeanette and Eleanor Miller as the Babes ** David "Dave" Seville as Dave Smith *Kong (King Kong (1976 film)) ** Alvin Seville as himself ** Theodore Seville as Kiki ** Brittany Miller as herself *Batmunk (Batman (1989 film)) ** Simon Seville as Brice Wayne/Batmunk ** Theodore Seville as Happy the Butler ** Alvin Seville as The Jokester ** Brittany Miller as Nicki Nale of the Chipmunk Quaterly *Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom (Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) ** Alvin Seville as Dr. Daytona Jones ** Simon Seville as Dr. Seri-Toga Jones ** Theodore Seville as the Guide ** Brittany Miller as Bambi *Star Wreck: The Absolutely Final Frontier (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) ** Alvin Seville as Captain James T. Dirk ** Simon Seville as Mr. Speck ** Theodore Seville as Dr. Moamz McRoy ** Jeanette Miller as Lt. Uhaha ** Eleanor Miller as Ms. Supra *Robomunk (RoboCop) ** Alvin Seville as Officer Malone/Robomunk ** Simon Seville as Dr. Simonize ** Brittany Miller as Officer "Violet" Bronson ** Eleanor Miller as The Mayor ** Theodore Seville as Mr. Pinkie *S.T. - The Space Traveler (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) *Irrational Buffoon's European Vacation (National Lampoon's European Vacation) ** David "Dave" Seville as Clark Sevillewald *Chip Tracy (Dick Tracy) ** Alvin Seville as Chip Tracy ** Jeanette Miller as Bess Blueheart ** Theodore Seville as Kiddo ** Eleanor Miller as Grumbles' club doorwoman ** Brittany Miller as Breathmint Baloney/The Glove ** Simon Seville as Professor Laboratory * Gremlionis (Gremlins) * Sploosh (Splash) ** Simon Seville as Trusty ** Jeanette Miller as Princess Montana ** Alvin Seville as Dr. Bubble ** Brittany Miller as Talk Show Host ** Theodore Seville as Montana's servant ** Eleanor Miller as Montana's maid *Funny, We Shrunk the Adults (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) ** Alvin Seville as himself ** Simon Seville as himself ** Theodore Seville as himself ** David "Dave" Seville as himself ** Ms. Beatrice Miller as Zelda *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (they do a play of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) ** Simon Seville as Dr. Henry Jekyll ** Theodore Seville as Mr. Edward Hyde ** Alvin Seville as Jekyll's Butler ** Eleanor Miller as Jekyll's girlfriend ** Brittany Miller as a Weeping Willow ** Jeanette Miller as herself Stories/movies that could be spoofed *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer & Huck Finn ** Alvin Seville as Tom Sawyer ** Theodore Seville as Huckleberry "Huck" Finn ** Brittany Miller as Rebecca "Becky" Thatcher ** Eleanor Miller as Amy Lawrence * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * The Three Musketeers ** Alvin Seville as d'Artagnan * Rumpelstiltskin **Simon Seville as the King **Jeanette Miller as the Miller's daughter **Alvin Seville as Rumpelstiltskin **Theodore Seville as the messenger *Rapunzel ** Eleanor Miller as Rapunzel ** Theodore Seville as the Prince ** Brittany Miller as Dame Gothel the Enchantress ** Simon Seville as Rapunzel's father ** Jeanette Seville as Rapunzel's mother *Hansel and Gretel ** Theodore Seville as Hansel ** Eleanor Miller as Gretel ** Brittany Miller as the Hag * The Frog Prince ** Brittany Miller as the Princess ** Alvin Seville as the Prince *Little Red Riding Hood ** Eleanor Miller as Little Red Riding Hood ** Alvin Seville as the Wolf ** Vinny as Grandma * Snow-White and Rose-Red ***Jeanette Miller as Snow-White ***Brittany Miller as Rose-Red ***Vinny as Mother ***Simon Seville as the bear/the older Prince ***Alvin Seville as the young Prince * Frankenstein ** Simon Seville as Dr. Baron Victor Frederick von Frankenstein ** Jeanette Miller as Elsa Inga Elizabeth (parody of Elizabeth and Elsa Frankenstein and Inga from Young Frankenstein) ** Theodore Seville as Igor ** Alvin Seville as Frankenstein's monster ** Brittany Miller as the Bride of Frankenstein ** Eleanor Miller as Frau Minnie ** David "Dave" Seville as Police Inspector Hans Wilhelm Fredrich Seville * Jaws * Star Wars/Spaceballs ** Alvin Seville as Luke Skywalker/Han Solo-esque character ** Simon Seville as C-3PO-esque character ** Theodore Seville as Chewbecca-esque character ** Brittany Miller as Princess Leia-esque character ** Jeanette Miller as Dot Matrix-esque character (from Spaceballs) ** Eleanor Miller as R2-D2-esque character ** Vinny as Yoda-esque character ** David "Dave" Seville as Darth Vader/Dark Helmet-esque character *The Wizard of Oz ** Eleanor Miller as Dorothy Gale ** Lilly the Pup as Toto ** Alvin Seville as the Scarecrow ** Simon Seville as the Tinman **Theodore Seville as the Cowardly Lion **Jeanette Miller as Glinda the Good Witch ** Brittany Miller as the Wicked Witch of the West ** Vinny as Aunt Em ** Grandpa Chipmunk as Uncle Henry **David "Dave" Seville as the Wizard of Oz *Munk Titans (spoof of Teen Titans) **Alvin Seville as Robin **Simon Seville as Cyborg **Theodore Seville as Beast Munk (pun on the name Beast Boy) **Brittany Miller as Starfire **Jeanette Miller as Bumblebee **Eleanor Miller as Terra * Trans-Go-Go Bots (combined spoof of Transformers and GoBots) ** Category:Musicals Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Entertainment Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks